Escaping from the Future
by iwantfifaonline
Summary: This is a Pheely story. It takes place where the show leaves off. Keely doesn't love Phil as more than friends.Phil is crazy for her. Phil realizes how hurt she is that he's leaving and finds a way to make it hurt less while enjoying their last day. Enjoy
1. Second Thoughts

"Uh oh…" said Phil. That was all he had to.

"Uh oh…" said Pim, suddenly wide awake.

Barb sat wondering what was going on for a moment before it struck her.

"Uh oh…" she said.

Lloyd was also wondering what was going on at this point. However he just dismissed it as one of his family's quirks. You see, his family wasn't exactly what you would call normal. In fact, they were probably the least normal family in our time period simply because of the fact that they WERE'NT from our time period. They were from the year 2121 and had become stuck in our time. However, they were on their way home now… or so they thought.

An exasperated Lloyd turned the time machine around to pick up their pet caveman, Curtis.

Phil's heart skipped a couple beets at the prospect of going back to the past, and, more importantly, to the girl he had fallen in love with. The girl that had his heart in a relentless headlock and wouldn't let go. The girl who had no idea how much she hurt him by being so beautiful, so pure, so perfect, and always being just outside his grasp. The girl of his dreams, Keely Teslow.

Even though they were officially together now, he didn't think she loved him, at least not as he loved her, which could be summarized in one word… forever. He loved her forever, and he knew his feelings were true and that nothing in the world could make them change. So, understandably, the idea that he could see her one last time before he left made him feel like he was floating on the very air around him.

* * *

Keely Teslow sat in her chair with the camera still on her. She was staring at the door that her best friend had just used to leave her life forever.

"Leave…forever…" she thought to herself. She continued to sit there, going over everything that had just happened. In the course of 24 hours, her best friend had become her boyfriend, they had shared their first kiss, and then he was gone. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about losing her best friend when she remembered that he wasn't her best friend. He was her boyfriend. The tears quickly stopped as they were replaced by worry. Why didn't she think of him as a boyfriend, but just as a best friend? She wanted to love him…and she did. More than he could ever imagine, but as a friend. She even loved him as if he was her little brother… strangely protective of him. This was the extent of her love for him, but nothing more. To her he would always be cute Phil Diffy, her best friend.

She pondered for awhile more when it hit her. It didn't matter how she loved him, but she loved him, and he was about to go away, forever.

She stood up so quickly that she nearly gave Owen a heart attack. As her chair went flying out from behind her, Owen went down to the floor in shock, taking the camera with him. This was a good thing for Keely, because at that moment of realization, tears started streaming down her face as she ran through the door and after her best friend.

* * *

Phil waited with anticipation as they got closer to the past… and Keely. They passed the year 2020, 2010, 2009, 2007, 2006, then finally… 2004. Phil unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the time machine before it had even stopped. His parents yelled for him to stop but he didn't listen. He felt the shock of his shoes hitting pavement quickly travel up his spine. The time machine had kept going, so he was alone. He checked his watch. It was 8:10. Perfect. It was right before the kiss. He would get to experience that again and this time, he would do it different. He would pull Keely away with him and let her know just how much he loved her. They were already going out, so what did he have to lose. ..?

Those were his thoughts until he checked his digital watch again and realized the date. It was 8:10 all right. 8:10 yesterday! He ran into the reporting room just in time for his job as camera man. However, he knew what came next: the fateful announcement of the winner of cutest couple…them!! This was what forced him and Keely together in the first place.

Getting together with Keely had been Phil's dream since he had first met her. He wanted to kiss her, and hold her. He wanted her close, so he could whisper how much he loved her into her ear. He wanted to do so much with her, but would never get the chance to.

"I love her and I never want her to be hurt. But now I know she's hurt because I'm leaving and if there is only a way to make it hurt less I would do anything, go anywhere, endure anything to see her smile. If she's hurt, I'm dying inside. If only" he thought to himself.

Then he knew. There WAS something he could do to make it hurt less. If he and she never got together, never kissed… He knew what he had to do. As soon as he walked into the reporting room he was handed an envelope with the winners inside. He turned his back to the room and pretended to be tying his shoe while he opened the envelope and took out the paper with the words Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow written on it. He stopped for a second to admire how good their names looked together. Then he took it out and replaced it with a paper that had the names of Owen and Via written on it. His two best friends. It was perhaps the hardest thing he ever had to do, because it meant that he would never be with the girl he loved.

"Only for Keely. To make her happy, and to see her smile light up her gorgeous green eyes." He said under his breath.

After the show, he walked up to Keely and pulled her into a tight hug. This shocked her a little, but when it came to Phil there were almost no boundaries. She trusted him with her life, and she knew he would never take advantage of that trust, but she couldn't help noticing his muscles under his tight t-shirt.

"This feels nice" she thought to herself.


	2. Reliving It

"I can't believe I just thought that!! Am I falling for Phil? Surely not!" she thought. However, she couldn't shake the feeling. When he felt her she grew warm and blushed like crazy. A chill went up and down her spine, giving her short bursts of pleasure at first, until finally everything went back to normal and she felt like she was melting. Like she belonged right there, in Phil's arms.

Phil pulled away and smiled. He kept his arms on her shoulders. He moved in slowly, his face coming closer to his.

_Is he going to kiss me?? _Keely thought. A flutter seemed to go from her stomach to her chest, where it got caught in her heart and made it beat like crazy. _Do I want him to kiss me? _She tried to deny it, to tell herself that he was a friend and nothing more, but deep down she knew the answer. She DID want it. _Oh crap he's really close now! What should I do?!_

Lucky for her, the decision was made for her. Phil put his forehead to hers, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"I'm so tired you wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you," he said.

"Tell me what?" asked Keely, trying to hide her disappointment.

_Man. I didn't know how much I wanted that till just now when I almost had it. _

"Ummmm, how tired I am…"said Phil in confusion. They both shared strange looks because that conversation had gone strangely. Then, they both burst out laughing.

"Wow it is waaay too early. I'm pretty sure my brain isn't as lucky as the rest of me and is still asleep!!" said Keely, collapsing into Phil after her fit of laughter. Phil quickly stopped laughing as his breath caught in his throat at having Keely so close.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" said Phil. They began their daily walk to class, arms brushing every once in awhile, sending chills up Phil's spine. The rest of the day was extremely predictable, as Phil had already gone through it. The only real difference came after school. Before he made it so that he was never together with Keely, that hour before he got home had been surreal. He had held Keely for almost the entire hour, thinking about how lucky he was. Today, it was just a regular walk home, and it killed him.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm home!" he called as he entered his abode.

"Phil we have great news!" his mom called back. Phil of course knew what it was, but acted surprised when she told him. He grabbed his shoes and headed out the door to tell Keely what he 'just found out'. He reached her door and knocked, only waiting a few seconds before the door opened and there stood Keely. Phil suddenly forgot why he was there in the first place (Keely had that effect on him).

"I have to talk to you Keely. I think we'd better go out. Will you come to the park with me?" he asked, watching as Keely's brow slightly furrowed. She looked worried, but grabbed her purse and was soon walking beside him on the way to the park. Phil was deep in thought and didn't notice that Keely had been staring at him the whole walk there. They sat down on a bench, Phil still pondering how to tell her.

"Phil?" Keely whispered.

"Yah?" Phil whispered back, looking up at her and once again forgetting everything. He silently cursed himself and made a vow not to look at her again tonight or he would never get what he needed to out.

"You're scaring me," Keely said with teary eyes before burying her face into his neck and throwing her arms around it as well, "Whatever it is you can tell me."

Phil moved his head down and whispered into her ear, "My dad fixed the time machine. We're leaving tomorrow." He felt Keely shudder against him and his shoulder slowly becoming wet. However, Keely was a silent crier, and of all the people walking by, not one of them noticed that her heart was being ripped apart.


	3. The Telling of the Truth

**A/N- If you read this, please take the time to leave a review even if all you write is one letter. Im saying this because I'm judging the number of people who read it by the number of reviews i get, so please write something!!**

We stayed like that for an hour; Keely softly sobbing into my shoulder. I was rubbing her back in a stupid attempt to make her feel better because that's the only thing I could think of doing. I'd made it so that we never got together, so that we never kissed. I thought it would help and maybe it did, but seeing her like this, it broke my heart. What she didn't know was that I was as messed up as she was over all this.

I leaned over and picked Keely up while she was still in a sitting position. She looked up at me with wide eyes, her cheeks streaked with tears and mascara. She had never looked so beautiful to me.

"Let's get more comfy, ok?" I asked her. She opened her mouth and tried to say yes but couldn't get it out, so she closed her mouth and nodded. I moved her from the bench to the grassy ground and lay down beside her. I took off my jacket and covered her with it before pulling her close and holding her. She snuggled her head into my chest and I kissed the top of her head. If I had been able to see her eyes I would have seen them go wide with shock, and then close lightly with contentment. I lay there, stroking her hair and trying not to think about how much I was going to miss her. I just wanted it all to go away, to forget, if only for a second. I got my wish; before I knew it I was asleep.

Sunlight penetrated my eyelids, waking me up. I looked around and realized I was still in the park, and I was still holding Keely. I looked at my watch with a smile on my face only to have it wiped off when I spied the time. It was 11:30. My parents were probably worried sick, and Keely's as well! Then I had another idea. I was already late, so why not spend a little more time with Keely? I snuggled in closer to her. I wanted to feel her heat one more time. To smell her scent one more time. To touch her cheek, run my fingers through her hair, hear her laugh…one more time. But for now I would have to be content. I pulled her closer to me then I ever had before and got comfortable, then fell back asleep.

I was soon being shaken awake by Keely.

"Phil! Phil!" cried Keely, "Phil it's 1:00! Wake up!" She started to get up, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Keely no go," I said, still half asleep.

"Phil my mom's going to kill me! I spent the night out with a boy!" she cried. I peeked at her through my half open eyelid and see she's on the verge of tears.

"Keely, the moment we go back is the moment we say goodbye…forever," I said, "We're already out late, what's another hour?" Keely sat contemplating that for a moment.

"I don't want to say goodbye Phil. Please don't make me," said Keely.

"You're not going to say goodbye to me Keels? That would break my heart," I said with a pout.

"I can't do it. There is no way I can watch you leave without… I don't know, killing myself? Never seeing you is about the worst thing I can imagine. I don't know what else can possibly happen to me," said Keely, beginning to cry again. My heart broke again, and then I realized that this girl that I love should never be hurt.

"Tears don't suit you Keels," I said, wiping them off with my sleeve, "and I never want to see them again. I'm going to stay here with you, if you promise me you'll never cry again," I told her. She gave me a little smile, then her face darkened and she looked down.

"I can't let you do that Phil. They're your family. You love them," she said.

_This is it. I've got to tell her. It's now or never._

I shake my head and say, "No. I love you."


	4. My Phil

"Good afternoon, Phil," she said. My heart skipped a beat and I started sweating. She noticed this and smirked at me.

"O-officer C-c-collins," I stuttered, my mind going a million miles a minute.

"Who's your friend, Phillip? Don't be rude, introduce us," said Officer Collins.

"Like you don't already know. Can we skip the usual formalities officer? Get to the point I don't have much time," Phil said defiantly. Officer Collins's smirk vanished instantly and was replaced by a frown.

"You know better than to talk to me like that, or has all this time in the past gone to your head? The laws of our time still apply to you Diffy, and let me tell you you're in deep shit," she said.

"Awww didn't they teach you against vulgarity at that robot school of yours?" said Phil. He was the one with the smirk this time around. Before he knew what had happened Officer Collins had slapped him across the face, hard.

"No!" Keely yelled, taking a step towards Officer Collins only to be stopped by Phil's arm across her stomach.

"Don't worry Ms. Teslow. We'll get to you soon enough," said Officer Collins with a wide smile.

"You'll do no such thing," said Phil, with a threat in his voice that Keely had never heard. Apparently, neither had Officer Collins since she took a wide step back, her smile absent. However she quickly regained her composure and looked at Phil with ice in her eyes.

"Oh but I will. Keely is as much a part of this as you are. You brought her into it, and now she will suffer the punishments of our time," Officer Collins said with a chuckle.

"Keely run!" Phil yelled. Officer Collins reached out to stop Keely but Phil tackled her bringing her to the ground. Keely was running away as fast as she could, with tears in her eyes. She turned around in time to see Phil wrestling the officer back into the light she came from. With a final push she fell backwards, but at the last minute she reached out and grabbed Phil by the shirt, taking him with her. There was another flash of light, and they both disappeared. Keely sank to her knees, the tears pouring down her cheeks by this point.

_Phil? Phil where are you? You said you'd always be here to catch me when I fall, well I'm falling Phil. Without you I'm falling._

She finally mustered up the strength to bring her eyes up to the last place she had seen Phil.

_My Phil._


End file.
